Daphne's Dream
by Lady Liz
Summary: Dreams reak havoc on Daphne and Niles


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Daphne, Niles, Donny, Roz, Frasier or Martin and am in no way affiliated with the people at Grub Street or Paramount. I am not looking to profit from this story.  
  
DAPHNE'S DREAM  
  
Roz Doyle sighed deeply in her sleep and smiled. Uncountiously she pulled her covers around her more tightly. She was just about to serve tee to Tom Cruise when a sharp insistent rap brought her back to reality.  
  
"Urg.." She mumbled sitting up in bed. The rap came again, more insistently this time, and Roz groggily pulled herself to her feet. "What the hell time is it?" She mumbled to herself looking at the clock. "Three in the morning? Who??" She stumbled into the living room "Mrs. Granger, Is that you?" She called. " I swear if she's sleepwalking again.." "Roz? Roz are you there?" A distantly familiar English accent came through the door. Roz cocked her head to the side "Daphne?" She wondered what Daphne could be doing at this time in the morning, at her door no less. Roz quickly unbolted it. "Daphne?"  
  
Daphne Moon was Disheveled and Miserable. It had been raining and she stood there in nothing but her nightgown. It clung to her like a second skin and she shivered so hard he teeth Chattered. "I'm so sorry to wake you Roz I just.. Needed to talk to someone too." Daphne sneezed and attempted to brush her matted hair from her face.  
  
"Oh Daphne.." Roz pulled Daphne inside. Come on you must be freezing! Let's get you into some dry clothes!" Quietly the two of them crept back to Roz's room and Daphne changed into a pair of old cotton pajamas and Roz's terry cloth robe. Roz turned on the light in the living room, brought out a pot of coffee and a bottle of wine and the two of them sat on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Daphne took a deep breath. I had a strange dream tonight. About Dr. Crane." Roz leaned forward interested. "About Frasier?" "No his brother.. It was so real." Roz poured Daphne a cup of coffee, but she pushed it away. "I think the wine will do me good" She said with a laugh she sat back and tapped her forefinger on the glass before taking a sip. "Hmm.. This is good.. Where did you get it?" They looked at each other "Frasier" they said in unison and giggled. Daphne took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"I had a dream tonight Roz, like no other. I could feel everything. The feel of his hands when they made contact with my skin.. The sound of his voice. and his scent." Daphne took in another deep breath, as if trying to find the scent again. Roz was on the edge of her seat. "You mean you had a sexual Dream about Niles?" "Well.. We didn't sleep together.. But did do some.fooling around. in the bathroom." Roz busted out laughing. "You and Niles.. Fooling around.. In the BATHROOM? Oh Daphne you had better start from the beginning. And tell me EVERYTHING." This sure beats tea with Tom Cruise she thought with as smile.  
  
"Well it all started With Dr. Crane, Mr. Crane and I all in the living room.."  
  
"Do you see any?" Daphne checked under the sofa seat and found another. She put it on her head but it did not fit. "How am I going to every find a graduation cap that will fit?" "Don't worry Daphne, We'll find one." Mary said as he played the piano. "Here is another." It didn't fit. "Oh Cripes what am I going to do? If I can't find a cap to fit I can't graduate!" "Don't worry Daphne we'll find you one."  
  
Niles Crane huffed as he lugged a card board box into the living room. The flat top of the cap lay atop it. "Oh this is a bigger one.. It looks like it may just fit!" Daphne rushed and took it from him. She tried with all her might to pull the cardboard sides down from the cap, but they wouldn't budge. "Oh this thing!" She sat it on the Sofa and hung her head. Niles picked it up. "Doesn't it fit?" He turned it over in his slender hands thoughtfully. "I don't know if it does.. I can't get the cardboard off." Niles searched her face. "Cardboard of what? There is no cardboard on this cap." "What?" Daphne took the cap from Niles and their hands briefly touched. A jolt of electricity ran the length of her arm, but she refused to let him see his effect on her. "The cardboard is a figment of your imagination." He said soothingly, his voice reaching down into her very soul. "It represents your fears. Now you have to face them to conquer them. Muster your courage Daphne, and you'll be able to tear the cardboard down. Niles flashed her a winning smile and disappeared into the hallway. "Courage girl courage" She thought as she began to tear at the cardboard again. It crumbled in her hands! Daphne proudly set in on her head, but alas, it was too small.  
  
"Arg!" She cried. "I'm never going to find a cap." "Yes you will Daphne, and I'll tell you why.. I'm going to give you mine" Martin said softly. He crossed the room to the fireplace. Above it on the high was a glass- incrusted bag. He broke it open and handed her a shining yellow cap. "I wore this when I graduated from Prep-school." He said. He gently placed it upon her head. and it fit perfectly! "Oh Marty thank you!!" She cried hugging him. "No problem Daphne.. Now will you hand me my coat? I'm late for my conference.  
  
Daphne felt a million times better as she entered the bathroom. "Oh hello Niles I didn't see you in here" Daphne said as she noticed Niles sitting on the sink. The white of the room illuminated his soft golden locks. A few strands carelessly hung in his eyes, but he made no attempt to move them. "Do you need to use the restroom Daphne?" "Oh No.. I just came to wash me hands" Daphne smiled at Niles. "Thank you for your advice today.. About my fears, it really did the trick." "Hey, what are friends for?" Daphne smiled at him.. And was suddenly in his arms. She hugged him fiercely to her. "Oh Niles.. I'm so nervous! What if things don't go well?" "Oh they will.. Now don't you worry." Daphne closed her eyes and rested her forehead on top of his golden head. His hair smelled faintly of Peaches, and the scent tickled her nose.  
  
Daphne felt a strange sensation at the base of her neck.. Almost at her shoulder. It took her a moment to realize what she felt was the touch of Nile's lips as they grazed her tender skin. It felt so..good. Daphne stepped back from him. "What are you doing?" She asked quietly.  
  
Niles looked at her, his blue eyes dark with pent up passion. "I don't' know." He said quietly. "You're marring Donny and I have Mel.. But. OH MOMMA!" He cried crushing her to him and claiming her lips as his own. Daphne's head began spinning, but it was a very pleasant feeling. Like she was floating. All she knew was that she thrilled in the touch of his skin on her own.. The taste of his lips and the feel of his tongue as it darted in her mouth to meet hers. "Hmm." She mumbled against his mouth, her mind tumbling down a seemingly never-ending spiral of desire.  
  
When Daphne re surfaced Niles was sitting on top of the toilet seat, and she was on his lap. She had taken of his coat in the kissing and unbuttoned his shirt. Her hands had found their way inside. Niles had done his share of unbuttoning as well; his hands held her around the waist under her shirt. "What.is.happening?" She mumbled her cheek resting against his. "I don't' know" He whispered huskily, sending shivers up and down her spine. "But I know I don't want to stop.do you?" Daphne tried to say yes, but it came out as no as she gazed down into those big blue eyes. She leaned forward, her gaze never leaving his and kissed him deeply....  
  
Daphne was lying on her back. The tile beneath her was cold.. Especially as her shirt kept creeping upward, as if it wanted to leap from her body. Niles was on top of her, his mouth assaulting hers with fierceness, his fingers trying to memorize her every curve beneath her close. For a man as slight as he was, he was heavy. But Daphne enjoyed the weight, it thrilled her. Here she was, having one of the most erotic non-intercorsal experiences of her life, and all she could think of was.. In the bathroom? Daphne's skirt was inching upward, exposing more and more of her legs to Nile's seeking hands. She had never felt so..so.. Alive before. Everywhere he touched her ignited a fire, and Daphne just wanted to rip his clothes off and have it out with him, right here right now on the bathroom floor..  
  
"And then he was gone, and I woke up." Daphne said, her voice trailing off as she sipped her wine. Roz let out a whistle. " Ok.. Let me get this strait. You.. NILES.. In the bathroom? That was some dream!" Daphne shook her head in agreement. "And it was so real.. I mean.. My body is STILL tingling.." Daphne stared off in to space. "His hair really did smell lovely.. And he had a LONG tongue." Roz laughed and Daphne blushed. "What do you think it means?" Roz smiled at her. "Well I'm no psychologist, but I think you need to take another look at your life. I mean. their has to be a reason you'd have such a dream about Niles. is it possible you might, you know.. Be developing feelings for him?" Daphne sat back and pondered Roz's words, and found truth in them. "But why that Niles? The Niles of my dreams was not the Niles of today. He was more timid, soft spoken.. His hair was longer and blonder. "Well, maybe you saw that Niles, because. well maybe that's when you really started having feelings for him." Roz let out a breath. "Wow, I'm pretty good at this. It is possible." Daphne smiled. "Well yes, I suppose anything is possible." Roz grinned. "It sure is.. And by the way, you just called him Niles."  
  
Fraiser was just about to swing Scarlett O'Hara into his arms for a breathtaking kiss when the jingle of the doorbell rudely brought him out of his pleasant dream. "What the hell? It's three in the Morning!" He mumbled angrily. He pulled on his silk dressing gown and stalked to the door. "Niles you jackass, what the hell are you doing? It's three in the morning?"  
  
Niles crane stood shivering and wet in the doorway. "Forgive me Frasier he said softly. I just had to come over.. I've just had the most erotically real dream.. And I needed to tell someone about it."  
  
THE END 


End file.
